Ultra experimento escolar
by 15RodriguezAccion
Summary: Este no es el fin, solo es un nuevo comienzo... Leon, Alex, Serv, Quill y Haze regresan para volver a ser los mejores amigos y/o amantes, una vez más :v Este es un fanfic del fanfic de MaleBraixen: Experimento escolar. Advertencia: contiene yaoi y limones...
1. Chapter 1

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Observación: Este es la continuación directa de experimento escolar de MaleBraixen (es un fanfic de un fanfic :v)

* * *

Allí estaba Leon en la habitación de Alex, leyendo una y otra vez esa nota que le había dejado el amor de su vida antes de morir, quizás la había leído 1000 0 1500 veces, había perdido la cuenta cuando iba por el 800 y tantos… Cada palabra que leía era una daga al corazón, ¡porque te fuiste braix! ¡Por que! Tantos proyecto que teníamos planeados juntos, formar una familia, darnos tanto amor ¡tirados a la basura! No tenía ganas de nada, solo de seguir leyendo esa nota por el resto de su vida; Con un doloroso agujero en el corazón, sentía estar muerto en vida…

Leon estaba vacío por dentro, como si le faltará lago para estar completo, lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho… No podia seguir… sus ojos lloraban a cantaros, sentía que con cada respiración le quemaba la garganta. Ahora supo porque blacky hizo lo que hizo y ese dormir infernal que siento cuando perdió a Jack… ahora entiendo porque te secuestro a Serv, porque les tenia tanto odio, ahora por fin comprendió en carne propia y no por medio del aura ese agujero negro del cual no había retorno, él nunca volviera a ser el mismo, cambio para nunca más volver… algo en el Lucario se rompió, su compostura empujada hasta el límite... ¡tú Serv! ¡Tu deberías estar muerto, no Braix! Alex… No ¡basta! Las emociones negativas estaban queriéndose apoderar del tipo lucha-acero para impulsarlo comerte alguna estupidez. ¿Pero, realmente es tan malo eso? ¡Basta ya! Su mente en verdad que era una zona de guerra o un volcán en plena erupción.

De repente un sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se trataba del Zoroark que había entrado al cuarto.

─Oye Leon, llevas más de dos semanas aquí sin salir ─abrió la ventana dejando pasar la luz del sol─ mira, el día esta hermoso.

─¡Cierra esa! ─El Lucario se tapaba los ojos ya que su visión se había acostumbrado a una escasa iluminación─ ¡estoy ciego, estoy ciego!

─Que exagerado ─Cerró la ventana─ Vamos a ir al cine a ver la película de detective pikachu ¿quieres acompañarnos?

─No ─respondió tajante.

─Basta, iras al cine ¡Te guste o no! ─Alex actuó de manera alfa.

─Oblígame perro! D: ─Lo miró amenazante.

─7u7 domino todos los días a mi adorable serpiente avariciosa, no tengo problema en ello :v ─se lanzó sobre la cama, cayendo arriba de su amigo y lo sometió contra la cama─ ¡ya te rindes! 7w7

─No imbécil! :v ─trato de zafarse pero no lo consiguió─ maldita sea, bien me obligaste perro ─bajo las orejas y su orgullo─ iré… ─respondió a regañadientes.

─Que bien :D ─se emocionó el tipo siniestro.

─Como te detesto cuando actúas tan dominante ─

─A Serv le encanta 7u7

─Y no entiendo él porque :v ─se cruzó de brazos.

Ya en la tarde: Los cinco amigos estaban reunidos otra vez. Quill y Haz estaban tomados de la mano y Alex cargaba y sujetaba la correa de Serv, Leon en cambio tenía su rostro de: vale vergas la vida.

─Miren eso, ¡Leon está vivo! ─Se emocionó el Buizel.

─Ya sabía que lo superaría ─Felicitó el Quilava.

─Leon ¿ya te sientes mejor? ─Preguntó Serv tratando de no sonar molesto.

─Si ─mintió descaradamente, ni ganas tenia de discutir.

─Bien ─Alex interrumpió el silencio incomodo que estaba a punto de producirse─ ¿Quién quiere entrar al cine?

Acto seguido los cinco pokémon entraron al establecimiento para comprar los boletos; Alex y Serv fueron los encargados de ellos mientras que Quill y Haze compraron la comida; Leon por su parte estaba enojado por haber venido a la fuerza, leía la sinopsis de las películas por el simple hecho de entretenerse.

León veía a sus amigos a lo lejos, se sienta bien por ellos, pero al mismo tiempo su felicidad le dolía en el alma ¿Por qué ellos eran felices y él no? ¡Esto era tan injusto! El amor de su vida estaba muerto y ellos gozando de la vida como si nada pasara…

─Tonta película ─se quejó el tipo lucha-acero con su cara de molestia pura.

─Disculpa, ¿te molesto? ─Preguntó una Braixen que quería leer la sinopsis que estaba delante del Lucario

─No adelante ─Se fue para otro lado.

─Ya tenemos la comida ─informó el tipo fuego.

─Y nosotros los boletos ─agregó el tipo siniestro.

Más tarde en la sala: Quill y Haze en lugar de estar viendo la película se estaban besando sin parar mientras al lado Serv estaba sentado arriba de Alex quien le metía un hotdog en la boca lentamente y el tipo planta lamia sensualmente una salchicha al mismo tiempo que pensaba que se trataba de su miembro. Leon estaba a mitad de la sala con los brazos cruzados y frunciendo el ceño.

─Con permiso ─pidió la pokemon zorro cruzándose por la fila en la que se encontraba los cinco amigos.

─Pero miren cuanta impudencia ─se quejó Servine.

─Serv, no empieces ─Alex lo miró severo.

─Bien ─tan solo desvió la mirada.

La pareja conformada por el Quilavay Buizel ignoro por completo a la chica que estaba cruzándose por sus asientos. Llegado a la parte en la que se encontraba Leon ella "se dejó caer" sobre el Lucario.

─Lo siento, me tropecé, fue sin querer ;-; ─mintió la tipo fuego.

─Bueno, ya que ─El pokémon aura le restó importancia al hecho que tenía una fémina encima suyo.

─Gracias, prometo no molestas más ─se sentó a su lado─ curiosamente mi asiento está a tu lado :3

─Me da lo mismo ─se encogió de hombros.

─La película está muy buena ─fue lo que dijo.

─Fui forzado a verla ─comento con un tono molesto.

─Perdón, no sabía ¿Por qué? ─La Braixen quería sacarle plática.

─Porque perdí al amor de mi vida, y ahora estoy de luto ─a Leon ni le importaba ya contarle a un extraño sus problemas personales.

─Que triste :o ─ósea que estas disponible 7u7─ ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

─No quiero hablar de eso ─respondo tajante.

─Perdón, no quise incomodarte… Luca… ─habló con un tono inocentemente forzado.

─Leon ─Dijo su nombre─ que bonito nombre.

─Yo me llamó Cassandra, un gusto el conocerte Leon ^^ ─comentó la pokemon zorro.

─Claro, como digas ─el Lucario siguió con su mismo tono monótono…

Esta historia continuará…

* * *

Nota final: Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos la próxima vez.


	2. Chapter 2

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Observación: Este es un fanfic del fanfic de MaleBraixen

* * *

Durante toda la película, Leon estuvo cruzado de brazos sentado en su asiento, teniendo que soportar a una extraña que no paraba de hablar de quien sabe que: ni siquiera puso atención. Quizás estaba siendo demasiado molesto y descortés, pero simplemente la sola idea de no tener a Braix a su lado era algo imperdible que si los demás no entendían ¡qué culpa tenia él! Nada en la vida le parecía o tenia siento ¿Por qué seguir soportando este infierno de vida, porque Jirachi no se llevó también a él, acaso lo quería ver sufrir de por vida? Cada segundo que pasaba era un tormento, más grave es el asunto cuando tienes la habilidad de saber cada maldito segundo que pasa: dolor, es lo único que sintió su corazón.

Más tarde terminó la película y gracias al creador que Cassandra o como se llame lo dejó de molestar. Pero, la llegada noche era joven y sus amigos aun querían divertirse un rato más.

─¿Qué les pareció la película? ─Preguntó Alex para animar la situación.

─Las entradas estuvieron algo caras, debieron usar mi consejo de usar promociones ─el tipo planta vio a su novio con su cara de disgusto─ pero para estar en un excelente horario y en hora pico, se entiende el buen precio de los boletos.

─A mi si me encanto la película ─comentó Haze con su tierna sonrisa.

─Serv, Tu siempre pensando en el dinero ¿Qué no puedes ser menos avaricioso? ─Cuestionó el tipo fuego buscando molestar a su amigo.

─¿Ya vas a empezar Quill? Ni porque se trata de convivir de nuevo entre todos antes de inicio de clases ¡dejas de ser idiota! ─el Servine sabía que lo molestaba a propósito pero aun así no quería que su orgullo fuera manchado por sus estupideces, según su razonamiento.

─Es cierto, ¿Qué no te acuerdas la vez que engañaste a todos con la carta falsa para no perder tu dinero o cuando engañaste a todos los padres con eso del estacionamiento? ─El Quilava lo encaró sin miedo a agredirlo.

─Un momento ¿y tú como supiste lo del estacionamiento? ─Recapitulo el sorprendido Servine.

─No especifiquemos en los detalles, el punto es que eres un avaricioso sin remedio ─el Quilava miró a su amigo con una directa y molesta mirada.

─Tiene todo que ver, ¿Qué quieres probar? Solo eres una diva que siempre busca tener la razón ─no se quedó atrás.

─Todas las Mightyenas creen que son de su condición ─Lo encaro con esa frase.

─¿Y eso que Giratinas significa? ─Frunció el ceño.

─Metete un dildo por el culo ─sentenció.

─Y tú perfórate los tímpanos con una taladradora ─devolvió el golpe verbal.

─Oigan por favor, no se peleen ─suplicó el tipo agua.

─¡Eeeh! Nutria, no te metas ─Al Servine se le había acabado la poca paciencia que tenía.

─Oye, con mi novio no te metas ─Quill no dudo en defenderlo.

─Quítate Quill, esto es entre pasivos ─Lo empujó de manera intencionada.

─Oh… no hiciste eso ─ahora se le colmo la paciencia al tipo fuego.

Se hubiera armado una severa batalla campal entre esos dos si no fuera por la intervención de Alex que contuvo a Serv y de Haze que detuvo a Quill de devolver la agresión. El Lucario se había recargado contra la pared ignorando por completo a sus amigos y aunque odiaba admitirlo, le encantaba que sus amigos pelearan; por lo menos ellos también expresaban señales de infelicidad.

─Basta Serv, discúlpate ─lo acuso el Zoroark al mismo tiempo que sostuvo firme la correa que su novio tena en el cuello─ discúlpate ─estaba muy hostil─ no me hagas volver a repetirlo.

─Lo. Siento… ─dijo el tipo planta desganado y malhumorado, con los brazos cruzando y sin mirar con quien se había peleado.

─Tu también deberías discúlpate amor ─sugiero el Buizel mientras abrazaba a su novio.

─De acuerdo, no me puedo negar a ti, lo siento Serv que seas tan molesto ─fue la respuesta del Quilava.

Lo volvieron a detener. Al tipo lucha-acero advirtió en su mente que las peleas entre Serv y Quill desde que Braix se había ido, iban aumentando de intensidad hacia magnitudes insospechadas. Su hipótesis era que su novio era él que mantenía la armonía en los amigos antes mencionados, pero nunca se imaginó que tan importante era la Braixen en esa relación, recordó de hecho que fue el inicial de Kalos quien los unión en una excelente amistad que mantuvo estable mientras estuvo con vida, pero ahora esa armonía se había roto ¿podría soportar eso? Leon estaba deseoso de que la respuesta fuera: No ¡Basta! El pokémon aura descubrió que sus malos pensamientos regresaron a acosarlo otra vez.

─¡Todo el mundo cálmese! ─Alex trató de imponer orden─ no lo neguemos, entiendo que todos estamos muy afectados por la pérdida de Braix, pero que eso no afecte nuestra amistad ahora, vamos, revivamos lo que solíamos ser.

─¿Estás loco Alex? Sin Braix nuestras vidas nunca serán igual, ¿recuerdas? ¡Él nos abandonó y nos dejó a la deriva! Claro que esto nunca será igual ¡¿sabes porque?! Porque una parte de nosotros murió con él, así que será mejor que te quites eso de la cabeza, nuestra amistad e historia nunca será como antaño, no lo olvides. Será mejer terminar con esta triste y toxica relación porque sin Braix esto ya no es lo mismo, su despedida arruinó la esencia de nuestra historia y lo que quedó fueron unos intentos arriesgadamente fallidos de mantener esta amistad con vida ─El tipo fuego no se guardó todo ese cúmulo de emociones que se había guardado en su interior desde hace días─ ahora entiendo porque nuestro supuesto amigo aceptó el trato de Jirachi, ¡prefirió que sus amigos cargaran con la culpa de perderlo a él!

─Que gran discurso Quill ¿Dónde lo aprendiste? En olvidalandia ─Serv aplaudió con arrogancia y con mala vibra.

─Mira como escribo tu insípido y molesto comentario en mi maquina invisible ─se quejó el Quilava.

─Maldito, ¿crees que te saldrás con la tuyas con tus jodidas indirectas? ─el inicial de Teselia lo volvió a encarar.

─Me alegra, por lo menos veo que funciona tu detector de sarcasmo… ─comentó el inicial de Jotho

─No chicos, dejen de pelear ─Haze tenía cristalinos sus ojos─ por favor. Recuerden que la última voluntad de Braix fue que nos mantuviéramos unidos.

─Quill, Aunque no lo creas, yo también siento lo mismo, y Haze tiene razón, Braix se sentiría muy mal si supiera en lo que nos convertimos.

─¿Y tú que sabrías de él? Solo lo conociste un año ¡mentecato! ─Sentenció el inicial de Johto.

─Suéltame Alex, yo a este idiota si le doy ─el inicial de Teselia enseño sus puños.

─No tiene caso seguir discutiendo, lo mejor será tomar riesgos ─el tipo siniestro finalmente aceptó que fallo en mantener el grupo unido─ debemos separarnos, aunque sea por un tiempo ─no tuvo la fuerza para declarar, a la de ya, una ruptura definitiva.

─Hasta que finalmente concordamos en algo ─el tipo fuego también le agradó la idea.

─También apoyo la idea, esta amistad sin Braix es adsorba, solo discutimos por todo, no sé ni porque acepte a ir con ustedes al cine en primer lugar ─Serv terminó por echarle más lecha al fuego.

─Bien.

─Bien.

─Bien.

En consecuencia Alex y serv se fueron por su lado y Quill y Haze se fueron por el otro.

─Pero, nuestra amistad… ─El Buizel empezó a llorar por la ruptura de sus primeros amigos.

─Vamos Haze, no tenemos nada que hacer con esos canallas mal agradecidos ─Quill se llevó a su novio casi a la fuerza─ nos divertiremos mejor sin ellos y se los demostraremos.

Leon por su lado, luego de ver esa pelea con una ligera sonrisa, observo a una pareja yendo hacia el restaurante y la otra hacia la sección de los videojuegos. ¿A quién elegiría?

Esta historia continuará…

* * *

Nota del autor: CavalierEnExil se te agradece tu comentario.

Nota final: Espero que les haya parecido decente y nos leemos otro día...


	3. Chapter 3

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

* * *

León miró con indiferencia como las dos parejas se iban por su lado en sentidos totalmente opuestos. No dudo ni en su segundo su decisión: ¡por ninguno! El Lucario se fue directo a entrar a un librería, a observar las portadas de todos los libros que contenía la tienda; consideraba que sus amigos estarían bien sin él, además necesitaba tener un tiempo a solar y tranquilidad para aclarar sus pensamientos.

Estuvo allí un par de horas, revisó toda la mercancía y hasta compró dos libro: Soy un Lucario de un autor desconocido y el otro que lo compró porque le parecía interesante. En eso, el tipo lucha-acero se quedo leyendo en la sección del local especial para dicha actividad; se sentó en un cómodo sillón y bajo la fuerte luz de una lámpara de techo. Llevó sin parar las primeras quince páginas del libros antes de recordar que sus amigos se había largado cada uno por su lado.

Así que se levantó de su asiento y se fue a buscarlos. Se fue a la sección de los videojuegos pero no localizó ni a Quill ni a Haze, así que su próximo destino resultó ser el restaurante. A continuación se sentó en la mesa en la que se hallaban Alex y Serv, quienes acababan de terminar de cenar.

—Nunca conocí a mi hermano mayor, solo se que vive en Alola junto con su esposas y sus dos hijos —Informó Alex a su pareja.

—¿Así que eres tio? —Cuestionó a su novio.

—Creo que si, desde los diez años —hizo memoria.

—Hola amigos ¿como están? —El pokémon se sentó a su lado.

—Hola León ¿como te fue? —Lo saludo Serv.

—Que tal León ¿que hiciste? —Alex también respondió el saludo.

—Pues nada realmente, solo me compre este libro llamado Soy un Lucario, esta interesante, trata sobre un tal Norberto que es de otra realidad y llega a nuestro mundo convertido en un Riolu y vive aventuras junto a una Riolu que salvó de caer por una cascada. Se los recomiendo mucho —relevó la trama de los primero capítulos.

—Oye Alex ¿pagas la cuenta? — Suplicó el Servine.

—Bueno… —aceptó el tipo siniestro.

Después de saldadas las cuentas, como se había entrado la noche los tres amigos se fueron directo a la casa del pokémon serpiente hierba. Los trio de amigos pasaría la noche en el cuarto de Serv, a la mañana siguiente los invitados regresan a su ciudad natal. Una vez que llegaron a la casa, los recibió contenta la madre Serperior.

—Hola chicos, que bueno que llegan —los saludo la mama de Serv dejándolos entrar; le devolvieron el saludo— ¿como estuvo tu cita, serv?¿te portaste bien, no hiciste enojar a Alex?

—Mama, ya te dije que ya no soy un bebé —se quejó el tipo planta del interrogatorio de su madre.

—No se preocupe suegra, su hijo se portó muy bien y la volvería abuela si pudiera —respondió el disfrazorro de manera pícara.

—Jajajaja, que graciosos eres Alex —se alegró— por cierto, deje condones y mucho lubricante en la mesa —les gruño el ojo.

—Por eso siempre digo que me tocó la mejor suegra del mundo —Alex se alegró mucho.

—Mamá, Por favor no le ayudes —el tipo planta se sonrojo bastante.

—Vamos hijo, si no intervengo, capaz y no aflojas. Bueno iré a la tienda por una cosas antes de que cierre, León ¿me acompañas? —Pidió ella mientras se diría a la puerta.

—Bueno —Aceptó el Lucario algo confundido de esa petición.

Luego de que la Serperior cerrar la puerta, el tipo lucha-acero no dudo en preguntar:

—¿En serio cree que ellos lo vayan a ser?

—Estoy segura, mi hijo es bien pervertido solo que no lo acepta abiertamente, y como no me gusta dejar nada al azar, colocó un aromatizante afrodisíaco para mayor seguridad —reveló la madre de Serv.

—Si que desea que esos dos se diviertan mucho

—Lo se, créeme, mi hijo me agradecerá todo lo que hago por él, aunque no quiera reconocer

—Vamos León, que nos cierran la tienda —empezó a caminar rumbo a la esquina.

—¿Era en serio lo de la tienda? pensé que solo me quería fuera de la ecuación —le siguió el paso luego de ver que se alejaba.

—No, pero no puedo verme tan obvia, además que de verdad quiero platicar contigo respecto a tu pérdida. Serv me contó que te encuentras muy mal.

—No miente, es cierto. no se que hacer, me siento fatal —fue lo que dijo el Lucario algo deprimido.

—No pierdas las esperanzas, cuando se te cierra una puerta una ventana se abre —respondió la Serperior con esa frase.

—¿Eso qué significa? —Se quedó dudoso.

—Ten el valor de encontrar alguna oportunidad que no creías que tenías disponible —explicó la tipo planta su punto de vista— vamos León, estas joven y tienes mucho futuro por delante.

—Lo sé, pero aun así siento un vacío profundo en mi corazón imposible de llenar —el Lucario sentía un golpe directo en su corazón cada que recordaba que nunca más en la vida estaría con su amado zorro— lloró... cada vez, que recuerdo... a mi Braix —habló con la voz quebrada y al borde del llanto— en verdad, no sé qué hacer.

—Difícil quizás, pero no imposible. Anímate, conozco ese dolor y estoy segura que podrás superarlo —tenía la intención de hacer que el pokémon aura superará esa prueba tan difícil que le había impuesto la vida.

—¿Eeeh? —Se paró en el acto— con todo respeto, no creo que este hablando en serio, créame que ni a mi peor enemigo le deseo este sufrimiento.

—Estoy hablando en serio León, perdí al amor de mi vida hace años cuando aún tenía a Serv acaba de nacer —la tipo planta no dudo en contarle cosas de su vida privada.

—Lo siento, no sabía… —Se sorprendió el Lucario y a pesar de que su control sobre el aura no era exageradamente aguda, sabía que no mentía en lo absoluto.

— Si, y ya que estamos en confianza, te comprendo que no veas una salida pero te aseguro que existe y lucha por encontrarla.

—De acuerdo… pero a todo esto, ¿porque quiere que su hijo y Alex se diviertan tanto a solas? —Cuestionó el tipo lucha-acero.

—Es que son una adorable pareja. León, te contaré un secreto que ni Serv sabe de mi —la Serperior que ayudarlo y para hacerlo tendría que retratar su pasado.

—¿Cual? —Preguntó incrédulo.

—Soy lesbiana… —Reveló.

* * *

Nota final: Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos otro día...


	4. Chapter 4

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Observación: Este es un fanfic del fanfic de MaleBraixen; Experimento escolar.

* * *

León se quedó pensativo por unos segundos, esa revelación se la llevó por sorpresa, pero luego de repasar los hechos en su cabeza se dio cuenta que: tenía sentido. Ahora podía explicarse el motivo por la cual era de mente tan abierta, porque deseaba que su hija fuera homosexual o muchas otras cosas que no consiguió recordar en esos momento; como pieza de rompecabeza todo embono de manera magnífica.

—Pues no sé qué decir —el Lucario seguía con la mente llena de cosas por tanta intriga que le surgió de golpe— ¿porque tanto interes en mi?

—Todos los amigos de Serv me preocupan y me gustaría que por la muerte de Braix, que en paz descanse, destruya lo que con tanto tiempo estuvieron forjando, la amistad es bella —la Serperior solo deseaba lo mejor para su hijo e interferiría en todo lo que le perjudica— por favor no permitan que este trago amargo aniquile lo que con tanto esmero tardó en formarse.

—Pero entonces ¿cómo planea ayudarme? —Se cuestionó el tipo lucha-acero sin la más mínima idea de ello.

—Te contaré que durante mi etapa en la universidad, quede perdidamente enamorada de una Blaziken variocolor, era tan hermosa y nos amabamos mucho, tanto que fuimos inseparables incluso cuando se terminaron los estudios —la tipo planta hablaba con mucha alegría por recordar a su novia e inclusive se llegó a sonrojar— me hubiera gustado que la conocieran, era estudiosa, atlética, graciosa, buena onda —le brillaban los ojos— era el amor de mi vida —se le salió una lágrima.

—Si que la debió amar.

—Como no te lo imaginas.

—¿Y luego que le paso?

—Luego de graduarnos, me propuso matrimonio y acepte, luego comenzó el mejor año de mi vida, como una joven pareja de recién casados visitamos todos los club nocturnos que conocíamos, bailamos y bebimos durante todas las noches sin parar hasta el hartazgo, después de eso, decidimos que era momento de formar una familia —recapitulo la pokémon realeza con mucha euforia— luego de pensarlo mucho, nuestra opción que escogimos fue la inseminación artificial y como mi novia trabajaba sumado al hecho de que yo no había conseguido empleo, pues yo me ofrecí para tener a Serv.

—Que bonita historia, ¿pero qué le pasó a tu esposa?

—Pues… —le brotan varias lágrimas— era de noche, venía conduciendo del trabajo y paso una tragedia —revivió ese profundo dolor que olvidó alguna vez— Un camión embistió su automóvil cuando estaba llenando el tanque, no conforme con su vehículo hecho un desastre, ocurrió después una poderosa explosión que hasta le causó quemadura a varios tipos fuego que había en la zona.

—Que horror.

—Quede devastada al saber de la noticia, me dijeron que todos los presentes terminaron hospitalizados por la graves quemaduras, aunque no hubo mucho muerto porque los sobrevivientes que recibieron la peor parte en su mayoría fueron tipos fuegos. Solo hubo dos víctima fatales, mi esposa y… —sintió una rabia e impotencia infinita— ese maldito que me la quito. Mi único consuelo es ese, que por lo menos su error también le costó la vida.

—Ahora lo comprendo, ¿cómo lo logró superar este infernal dolor?

—Fue Serv. Acababa de nacer y tenía que sacarlo adelante, debida ser fuerte porque tenía a una indefensa criatura la cual dependía totalmente de mi y mis acciones. No podía dejar que la depresión me consumiera, así que hice todo lo posible por salir adelante —le salio una ligera risa— aunque para mi Serv, siempre sera mi bebe consentido.

—Vaya, me alegra saber que pudo lograrlo, aunque yo no tengo a nadie por quien luchar —León se imaginó por unos segundos a él teniendo a un Fennekin— pero tampoco como se me ocurre nada potente que me impulse en la vida —se cruzó de brazos— Braix lo era todo para mi, mi razón de existir, sin él en serio que no tengo razones suficientes para continuar este sufrimiento.

—Por favor no hables así, creeme que si te sigues negando jamas encontraras una buena salida —recosto su cabeza sobre su hombro— te aseguró que si sigues pensando de esa forma, llegarás a cometer una tragedia contra ti mismo —apuntó con su cola a su corazón— comprendo que esto esté derrotado —luego apuntó a su cerebro— pero esto de aca hallará una respuesta, siempre y cuando tengas la mente fría además de dejar trabajar a tu ser lógico e ignores esos sentimientos que te están carcomiendo vivo.

—Eso es imposible —bajó su rostro, derrotado, contempló el suelo.

—Todo lo que te propongas lo puedes conseguir —le elevó la mirada— hazme un favor, olvida el pasado, ya no existe y vive el presente con la mejor determinación de obtener un próspero futuro. No temas cambias en el proceso, porque ya no eres él del año pasado, eres un nuevo Lucario de esta nueva historia que te toca seguir escribiendo. porque aun te queda muchas juventud por delante —le ofreció una grata sonrisa— Contestate a ti ¿Quién eres, León? Busca tu esencia, aférrate a ella y desecha todo lo demás para tener espacio para nuevas experiencias y aprendizajes.

—Gracias, creo que ya entendí —luego de esa plática con la mama de Serv, el tipo lucha-acero creyó que tenía algo con que trabajar— me ha ayudado mucho… —le empezó a indagar en algo que le llamó la atención— perdón por preguntar, ¿sabe quien es el padre de Serv?

—Pues… Ahora que lo recuerdo, fíjate que no me dijeron quien era —le dio un rápido ataque de risa que contagió al pokémon aura— solo que, es un Lucario.

—Vaya —se rió un poco— creo que ya se porque tanto interés en ayudarme.

—Jajaja —carcajeó un rato— por favor, en mi defensa, te aseguro que fue mera coincidencia.

—Claro —después de dos semanas, por fin apareció una sonrisa en la cara del tipo lucha-acero— haré de cuenta como que le creo.

—Bueno —se le quedó una feliz cara— me conformo con eso.

Luego de esa emotiva plática finalmente habían llegado a la tienda, que no faltaba mucho para que cerraran.

Esta historia continuará…

* * *

Nota del autor: CavalierEnExil gracias por tus criticas constructivas, me motivan mucho a seguir adelante con esta historia.

Nota final: Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en otra ocasión.


	5. Chapter 5

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

* * *

León y la mama de Serv entraron a la pequeña tienda de la esquina. Estaban a punto de cerrar, por tanto, se ubicaban escasos clientes en el local; los recientes llegados, un cliente acaba de terminar de comprar, un Slowking variocolor y la cajera. De repente la Serperior inició una plática con la dueña de la abarrotera, en consecuencia el Lucario se fue a gastar su tiempo y de paso también el dinero en observar todos los diversos productos en los estantes de las mercancías; centró su foco de atención en las frituras, galletas y panes industrializados.

León se sorprendió al localizar en ese sitió, las galletas: "Vamos a kalmarnos", cosa que le trajo recuerdos, eran el producto que siempre consumía de niño hasta que dejaron de producirlos en masa provocando que fuera difícil conseguirlo. Ocasionando una grata euforia en el tipo lucha-acero, que no dudo para nada en adquirir esas anheladas masas circulares horneadas con crema entre ellas, pero de manera desafortunada un tipo agua-psíquico también agarró las mencionadas galletas con sus inoportunas manos; el conflicto fue inevitable. Ambos se empezaron a mirar con disgusto el uno del otro, iniciando una rivalidad por el mentado producto que tanto desean los dos con igual intensidad.

—Oye tarado ¿que crees que haces? —el temperamental pokémon Regio no soportó esta ambigüedad— ¡estos adictivos carbohidratos me pertenecen!

—Eso no es cierto, yo las toque quince nanosegundos antes —se defendió el pokémon aura con objetivo claro: no ceder— ¡consiguete la tuya!

—¿Quieres pelea? —formó un puño con su mano suelta— porque no pienso perder.

—No estoy de humor para tolerar molestias como tú —lo miró con ojos de desprecio— Acabas de colmar mi paciencia.

De repente el Slowking soltó un gancho al hígado que gracias a los increíbles reflejos que su adversario tenía fue que logró esquivarlo por poco; León por su parte trató de quitárselo a la fuerza pero fue en vano, por consecuencia mandó un puño bala a su brazo para que quitara sus dedos del artículo en disputa, eso sucede, el tipo lucha-acero consiguió sus tan preciadas galletas sujetadas con sus dos manos, pero el pokémon regio no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácil. El Slowking le mandó un ponente Psíquico que causó que su adversario cayera al suelo y lanzando las galletas hacia lo alto, en eso suspendió el mencionado producto en el aire gracias a su telequinesis para después obtenerla. León reaccionó rápido y de una fuerte patada, como proyectil, la razón de su contienda salió del local hasta aterrizar en el parque al otro lado de la calle.

—Tarado ¿que crees que hace? —Se quejó el Slowking.

—Pues ¡reclamando lo que por derecho me pertenece! —Vociferó el tipo lucha-acero.

Por tanto, ambos rivales fueron corriendo a la calle y llegaron al parque donde volvieron a iniciar una feroz batalla. León golpeó a su oponente con un Puño incremento mientras que su adversario le mando un fuerte Escaldar. Luego los dos pokémon recordaron el objetivo de su pelea, así que se pusieron a buscar las mentadas galletas que se habían perdido, hasta que minutos después el pokémon las localizó; en ese preciso instante recibió un Psíquico por la espalda. Slowking amenazó a su oponente cuando realizó un Paz mental para después lanzar su poderoso ataque de su mismo típico; el Lucario con un criticó Puño bala atravesó como mantequilla el rayo emitido por el pokémon regio pero a tres cuartos de su trayecto no resistió más y recibió algo de daño por parte de su contrincante. Enseguida ambos rivales volvieron a pelearse cambiando su objetivo de obtener las galletas a dañarse ahora si. Causando que el mentado producto terminará en medio de la calle, debido a que los pokémon que luchaban ni se percataron de ese hecho hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

—Un momento ¿y la galleta? —Se preocupó del alimento industrializado.

—Creo que —se voltea de golpe— ¡allí! —de repente un automóvil aplastó las galletas.

—Genial, acabas de arruinar mis sueños e ilusiones —se empezó a marchar el tipo agua-psíquico— allí te ves, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

—¡Pendejo! —Le gritó con odio.

—Si, si, como digas ser inferior —ya no le presto atención y se fue como si nada.

Después el pokémon aura se fue a la calle contemplar las aplastadas galletas, le cayeron unas lágrimas de los ojos y estuvo asi, triste, por todo un buen rato. Luego regresó a la tienda desanimado, la mama de serv y la dueña del local habían terminado de platicar.

—Maldito Slowking —dijo de mala gana.

—¿Que paso Leon? —Se preocupó la Serperior.

—Un idiota me quito las galletas que tanto quería —explicó con molestia.

—Creo que ese Slowking al que te refieres se llama Maximiliano, y u familia vive cercas de aquí —comentó la dueña de la tienda.

—Sí ¿y qué más sabes de él? —Cuestionó el Lucario.

—No mucho, solo que estudia en el internado Galar —reveló y le hizo entrega de una hoja con información de la mencionada institución educativa— aquí está todo lo que conozco de ese colegio.

—Gracias, esto me ayudará mucho —León leyó detalladamente cada letra impresa en la hoja.

—Muchas gracias amiga, nos vemos, adiós —Se despidió la tipo planta.

—Adiós —se despidió la dueña del local.

—Adiós —también lo hizo el pokémon aura.

En consecuencia se retiraron y después se cerró la tienda.

—Oye León ¿que piensas hacer? —preguntó la madre de Serv.

—Este instituto parece adecuado para terminar mis estudios básicos antes de ir a la universidad —contestó el tipo lucha-acero.

—¿Seguro que no es por venganza?

—No, no es por eso —mintió— en verdad me agrada esta escuela.

—Que bueno que pienses en tu futuro, ese es el primer paso para olvidar a tu gran dolor.

—¿Mi que? —el Lucario solo estaba pensando en desquitarse con el Slowking— así, claro, claro, mi dolor por Braix, creo que tienes razón, tengo que pensar por mi futuro —su rencor por el tipo agua-psíquico fue creciendo sin que se diera cuenta.

Esta historia continuará…

* * *

Nota del autor: Perdón por la espera, pero hasta ahora conseguir actualizar este fanfic.

Nota final: Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en otra ocasión :D


End file.
